Howard and Bernadette
' 'Howard and Bernadette began in "The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary", were in "The Herb Garden Germination", then they finally on "The Countdown Reflection". In season 9, they became the first main pairing expecting a child. Their daughter, Halley, was born in the Season 10 episode, "The Birthday Synchronicity". They were expecting another baby as of "The Proposal Proposal". The baby was revealed to be a boy in "The Explosion Implosion". Their son, Neil Michael Wolowitz, was born in "The Neonatal Nomenclature". Relationship History Season 3 *"The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary"- Howard was introduced to Bernadette via Penny. Howard asked Leonard to invoke the girlfriend pact where one would set up the other if they got a girlfriend. At first, she and Howard did not get along on their date, since they appeared to have nothing in common. However, when they found out that they both had overbearing they immediately felt a connection. *"The Vengeance Formulation"- Bernadette asks Howard for a in their . After deliberating, Howard to Bernadette, but she rejects. Their relationship resumed after Howard asked for a second chance when he sang his own rendition of " ," by . *"The Plimpton Stimulation"'- Howard announces that he and Bernadette broke up a few weeks ago. Howard claims that he did not tell anyone because he was waiting for the "right time." Season 4 *'"The Hot Troll Deviation"- It is revealed that Howard and Bernadette broke up because she caught Howard having on World of Warcraft with Glacinda the . Howard convinces Penny to help him to get Bernadette to talk to him. After he apologizes, they got back together. *"The Cohabitation Formulation"- After they had , Bernadette asked Howard to stay over. He refused, since his mother required his help in the morning. Later that episode, Bernadette decided to tackle Howard's issue, his overbearing mother. She asked him to choose between her or his mother. He ended up choosing her, but, soon after, she realized he was deeply reliant on his mother as well and wanted her to take his mother's place. * "The Herb Garden Germination"- about Bernadette’s intention of breaking up with Howard start spreading among their . However, Howard, who was left in the dark, is thinking of proposing to Bernadette. When Howard finally popped the question, Bernadette accepted. *"The Engagement Reaction" - Bernadette meets up with Howard's mother to get to know each other, directly after that Howard breaks the that he is getting married to Bernadette to his mother, she faints shortly after hearing the news. It turned out his mother only suffered from and she approves of Bernadette, but Bernadette is angry at Howard for leading her to believe that she was the cause of his mother's condition. *"The Roommate Transmogrification"'- Bernadette reveals that her doctoral was accepted, and that she would be receiving her , much to the happiness of Howard for her (even though his friends mocked him that his was a doctor and he was not). She was also employed by a large company who would be paying her "a butt load of money", she later on told Howard that she volunteered to research stating that "neither one of us has ". She also bought Howard a with her new money, which then prompted some role reversal, as she took on the role of a rich husband doting on his . The next morning, Howard visits Sheldon and Leonard, stating that he had stayed up all night fighting with Bernadette because "she gave me a beautiful watch", much to the confusion of Sheldon. Season 5 *"'The Shiny Trinket Maneuver"- Howard was upset to learn that Bernadette dislikes and feels uncomfortable around . However, she has agreed that when they marry she will work while he stays at home to raise their kids. *"The Stag Convergence"'- The guys throw Howard a that does not include at the request of Bernadette. During the toasts Raj tells everyone stories about Howard losing his to his second cousin, having group sex with a girl at Comic Con, and Leonard and Raj paying for a role-playing in (to cheer him up after he was dumped by Leslie Winkle). Wil Wheaton records it all and uploads it onto . Bernadette picks Howard and Raj up since they are drunk and is mad at both of them after seeing the video. She is wondering how she can marry a man that she doesn't seem to know. Howard shows up at Bernadette's apartment and gives Penny a message that he was sorry, that he also doesn't like the man he used to be and that the man Bernadette knows is who he is because of her. Penny gushes that that was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard and that it came from Howard of all people. Bernadette hears him and tells him that the is not off though that she is still mad at him. They all end in a group hug. *'"The Launch Acceleration" '- Howard finds out that has canceled his flight to his relief. After his flight is rescheduled to before their wedding, Bernadette tells him that she won't stand between him and his dream and that they can be married after he returns though Howard tries every excuse to not go on the flight. *'"The Countdown Reflection"- In the beginning of the episode Howard presents Bernadette with a with a shaped pendant. As he is putting it on her he says that she will have to return it to him immediately so that he can take it with him to the International Space Station so, upon his return, she can have a star that came from space to which he says "Take that, every guy who's ever bought you anything!" This is also an important episode because they are also married. The officials at say that they can only wed three more couples that day (and there are many people ahead of them in line) and they do not believe Howard's reason for not being able to wait until (he is leaving for on to go aboard the International Space Station). They decide that their friends will get ordained and will marry them. Bernadette yells quite a bit during the ceremony (reasons ranging from Howard's mother interrupting to Sheldon attempting to say his part in Klingon). Once the ceremony is complete the two are happily married. The ceremony is planned so that the satellite taking pictures for will take their picture on the rooftop of Sheldon, Leonard, and Penny's apartment building as they have their first kiss as a married couple. Season 6 *"The Date Night Variable"-. Bernadette insists that Howard tell her mother that they were moving out of his mother's house though Howard told his mother that they were reconsidering the move. Howard considers remaining at the International Space Station rather than facing the two women in his life that he had lied to. *"The Re-entry Minimization"- Bernadette wants time alone with her new husband and asks the gang not to be at the when he arrives. While at home as they settle in the bedroom for a belated , Bernadette falls asleep due to her medication. *"The Holographic Excitation"- Howard and Bernadette go to the comic book store dressed up in costumes as . ' *'"The Habitation Configuration"- Bernadette gets Howard to move his stuff out of his old room. Even though he does do it, she doesn't want her husband to break his mother's heart and they go back to spend the night there. *"The Cooper/Kripke Inversion" - Howard spends a lot of money on a to make a mini-Howard and mini-Bernadette. She loves them until she learns how much they spent. She takes him off their joint until he can learn the value of money. *"The Spoiler Alert Segmentation" -- Howard and Bernadette go to see a show and, inspired, injure themselves afterward attempting extremely kinky sex. As they recover, Howard learns that his mother has been doting heavily on Raj, in effect treating him as a surrogate son and won't let him out of her house. Season 7 *"The Deception Verification" - Bernadette must deals with the effects of her mother-in-law's estrogen cream after Howard absorbs at lot applying to his mother's back. He becomes very moody, cranky and effeminate. *"The Workplace Proximity" -''' After Amy starts working at Caltech, Howard mentions that he wouldn't want to be working with Bernadette all day long. Sheldon repeats his comments in front of Bernadette who confronts Howard and then tells him not to come home after he lies about it. Later they apologize to each other. Howard promised to turn over a new leaf and make her his priority, after he finished the new Batman game with Raj making Bernadette mad again. *"The Romance Resonance" - For the anniversary of their first date, Howard writes the song "If I didn't have you" to be accompanied by his friends. Bernadette misses the date since she has to go into quarantine so Howard brings his piano to the hospital and everyone sings it to her. She finds the song amazing. *"The Gorilla Dissolution" - Their relationship is a bit strained after Howard's mother breaks her leg and they have to move in with her to take care of her. Their solution is to get a nurse to take care of her and they realize that they are experiencing what it will be like to care for a baby, if they had one. Season 8 *In "The Hook-up Reverberation ", 'Raj tells the gang that Stuart didn't get enough insurance money to reopen his store. The guys decide to give him the money and were enthusiastic about owning a comic book store. Howard mentions an investment opportunity to Bernadette who immediately says "nope". They are saving up for a house and it sounds "risky." Howard then mentions that he used to go to the comic book store with his Dad and Bernie changes her mind even though she knows he made up the story. They propose to Stuart to give him the money for the comic book store which Mrs. Wolowitz has already done upsetting Howard. *In '"The Septum Deviation", Raj learns that his parents are getting divorce lawyers. It seems over the years they did not communicate and let a lot of little things boil over until they hated each other. Bernadette worries about their marriage and Howard is reluctant to describe what bothers him about Bernadette. Howard has been through couples' therapy (with Raj) and one trick is to describe what one loves about the other. It starts out fine, but then get petty as they sarcastically tell each other what bothers in pseudo-supportive terms. *After the death of Howard's mother, they worked on her house and moved in leaving Bernadette's apartment in the latter part of season 8. Season 9 * Bernadette wants to redecorate the house to remove anything she finds depressing. Stuart moves out and the redecorating is accomplished. In the episode "[[The Valentino Submergence|'The Valentino Submergence']]", she mentions that she is pregnant with their first child to the rabbit they rescued. In "[[The Positive Negative Reaction|'The Positive Negative Reaction']]", she tells Howard the news. Howard is at first freaked out a the responsibility of raising a child and then embraces the future as much as Bernie does. * In "[[The Big Bear Precipitation|'The Big Bear Precipitation']]", Raj is getting too personal with his interest in Bernadette's gestation. They ask him to back off. They all get to hear the baby's heart beat, while Bernadette is getting extra emotional due to her increased hormone levels. Season 10 * At first Bernadette is not excited about all the baby preparations which makes her think that she'll be a bad mother. A discussion with Raj's father who is an OB/GYN, makes her feel better. In "[[The Cohabitation Experimentation|'The Cohabitation Experimentation']]", they have a sonogram and don't want to know the baby's gender. Raj knows to their discomfort and the couple has a battle of conscious on whether to find out. Also Raj is way too involved in the pregnancy including going into her OB/GYN exams. After feeling the baby kick, Howard runs out and buys an expensive crib and a minivan. * In "[[The Birthday Synchronicity|'The Birthday Synchronicity']]", Bernadette is rushed to the hospital and gives birth to their daughter Hallie Wolowitz. Howard helps Bernadette during the time she was in labor and trying to calm her down. Howard felt bad that she was in pain. Season 11 * In "[[The Proposal Proposal|'The Proposal Proposal']]”, when Sheldon calls about his engagement to Amy, Howard tells Bernie who discovers that moment that she again pregnant. Howard thinks that she is crying about the engagement. When she tells they start several rounds of "No" and "Yes" with both of them wondering if they can raise another baby. * In "[[The Explosion Implosion|'The Explosion Implosion']]", they learn their unborn child was going to be a boy as Howard is worried he won't be manly enough to raise a boy. After a talk with Sheldon, he overcomes his worries and prepares to raise another child with his wife. * In "[[The Neonatal Nomenclature|'The Neonatal Nomenclature']]", their son, Neil Michael Wolowitz, was born. Gallery Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard's first proposal to Bernadette. HowardandBernadette.jpg|Howard kissing Bernadette. HowardsRolex.jpg|Bernadette gives Howard a Rolex wrist watch. BBT - Raj, Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Raj, Howard and Bernadette. BBT - Raj daydreaming.jpg|Raj mooning over Siri. 4x22-The-Wildebeest-Implementation-the-big-bang-theory-21825578-624-352.png|Dinner party with Leonard and Priya. Bernadette is spying on them. The-Shiny-Trinket-Maneuver-Howard's clever magic trick.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. BernadetteHospital.jpg|Bernadette mad about Howard letting her think that their engagement announcement caused his mother's attack. Howard showing his magic trick.jpg|Howard and Bernadette performing magic together. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard gives Bernadette her assistant costume. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette 2.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette 3.jpg|Howard performs magic for Bernadette. -The-Shiny-Trinket-Maneuver- Howardette 1.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. BBT - The Russian Rocket Reaction 3.jpg|Howard in Bernadette's car. Twv- Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard and Bernadette during the Star War's gaming marathon. The Launch Acceleration Howard and Bernadette 3.jpg|Howard and Bernadette practicing their reception dance. The Launch Acceleration Howard and Bernadette 2.jpg|"Good" news from NASA. The Launch Acceleration Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard and Bernadette in his lab. S6EP01 - Bernadette talking to Howard.jpg|Howard talking to his wife from the International Space Station. Dt.common.streams.StreamServer.jpg|The big day for Howard and Bernadette. Troll1.jpg|Fantasy Bernadette. React2.jpg|Waiting with Howard while his mother's in the hospital. Herb6.jpg|Will you marry me? TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard and Bernadette as Smurf and Smurfette. Home.jpg|Home from space. MiniHow.jpg|Mini-Howard. Wolo3.jpg|Domestic life at the Wolowitzs'. Val6.jpg|Valentine's dinner with Leonard and Penny. Bob2.jpg|Discussing children after watching Raj's little dog. Bit5.jpg|Bernadette wants Howard to spend the night. Bit1.jpg|Happy together at Bernadette's place. Nuts4.jpg|Spending the night in the telescope lab. H&B2.jpg|Mr. and Mrs. Howard Wolowitz. H&B1.jpg|The wedding party on top of the apartment building. Si3.jpg|Bernadette helping Howard through some feminine problems. Raid13.jpg|Bernadette doesn't buy Howard's "my childhood was lousy" act. Work10.jpg|Apologizing to each other. Song1.png|Singing a song he wrote about her. Work2.jpg|Sheldon causing them to fight. Val12.png|Valentine's Day dinner 2014. Din4.jpg|I want to go back into space. Hb70.jpg|The Smurfs. Hb69.jpg|Talking things over. Hb67.png|Bernadette buys Howard a Rolex wristwatch. Hb64.jpg|Howard talking to Bernadette from space. Hb62.jpg|The big day. Hb60.jpg|Bernadette and Howard's wedding. Hb59.jpg|Where are we going from here? Hb58.jpg|Coaching from the love gurus - Katee and George. Hb57.jpg|In bed together. Hb56.jpg|Howard's mother telling him to stay on this planet. Hb55.jpg|Driving in the car. Hb54.jpg|Penny listening in. Hb53.jpg|Having dinner together. Hb52.jpg|Having dinner together. Hb50.jpg|Waiting to hear about his mother. Hb47.jpg|Her star Howard is going to take into space. Hb45.jpg|Will you marry me?? Hb44.jpg|After a good session. Hb42.jpg|Kissing. Hb40.jpg|Talking about going into space. Hb35.jpg|If you want butter, I'll get you butter. Hb34.jpg|Glen - Bernadette's tall ex-. Hb33.jpg|Talking about getting back together. Hb32.jpg|After glow. Hb31.jpg|Talking about having sex with the troll. Hb29.jpg|Bernadette made him pancakes. Hb27.jpg|Serving Howard. Hb26.jpg|Having dinner together. Hb20.jpg|Consoling each other. Hb30.jpg|Bernadette driving. Hb28.jpg|Discussing their relationship. Hb27.jpg|Bernadette as waitress. Hb26.jpg|Having dinner together. Hb25.jpg|Having dinner together. Hb24.jpg|In apartment 4A. Hb22.jpg|At Howard's place. Hb19.jpg|At his mother's house. Hb18.jpg|Serving Howard. Hb17.jpg|Fantasy Bernadette. S216.jpg|Dinner in 4a. S212.jpg|Pitching coach. S210.jpg|Mr. and Mrs. S206.jpg|Practicing pitching. Ped10.png|Make-up sex. Nov9.png|Happy Bernie. Prom1.png|Prom photo. Eq42.png|Prom photo. Eq17.png|Howard and Bernadette going to their prom dance. Eq10.png|On the way to prom. Eq5.png|Howard and Bernadette going to their prom dance. Urn14.png|Bernadette has muffins to cheer up Raj. Fig38.png|At Amy's Christmas Eve dinner party, 2014. Qw8.png|Emily's feelings? Qw5.png|Playing "Emily or Cinnamon?" Rip6.jpg|This is my mother's furniture. Tums14.png|A piece of Bar Mitzvah cake? Tums8.png|All of my mom's food is going to spoil. Pong8.jpg|We can't get rid of my TARDIS. Soft38.png|Selfie of Howard's "Mini-cocktail". Soft36.png|Howard making molecule size cocktails. TO47.png|How do they get Stuart to move out? TO44.png|Discussing telling Stuart to move out. TO43.png|Discussing telling Stuart to move out. To99.png|Howard letting Bernardette to tell Stuart to move out. Pic7.jpg|H & B. Wd40.png|Our wedding vows topped theirs. Sf9.png|Oh, brownies! Fenc60.png|Oh? Fenc58.png|I smell something. Fenc57.png|Oh? AN12.jpg|Talking about kids. Doc4.png|Bernie wants to redecorate. Doc34.png|Kids? Doc4.png|Bernie wants to redecorate. Doc34.png|Talking about having children. Twin2.png|Visiting 4A. Sal4.png|After sex. Sal15.jpg|Tender moment. Iss38.png|Tender moment. Iss37.png|Thinking about Stuart. Iss36.png|Thinking about Stuart having left. Iss26.png|Sex in the garage. Iss24.png|Stuart's moving day. Iss16.png|Learning Stuart watched them sleep. Iss14.png|Stuart interrupts them. Iss13.png|After glow. Iss57.png|Do we miss Stuart? Iss38.png|Tender moment. Bu61 (2).png|Shirts with every Sheldon apology. Bu55 (1).png|Commerative apology photo. Bu41 (1).png|watching Sheldon apologize to Emily. MMM9.jpg|Bernie fake smile. Rab11.jpg|what's in their hot tub? Rab10.jpg|"Hot" Howard. Rab7.jpg|Bernadette rescuing the animal. Rab6.jpg|How to revive a rabbit. Rab5.jpg|Enjoying their new friend. Rab2.jpg|Feeding Valentino. VV41.png|Geting the strainer and turning off the jets. VV23.png|Bernadette rescuing the animal. VV17.png|Valentino. VV14.png|Being parental to their rescued rabbit. Pos10.jpg|Are you sure? Pn13.png|We can't raise a baby! Pn12.png|Loving the new mother. Pn65.png|What a great way to say I love you. Pn64.png|Havin' my baby. Pn59.png|Baby I need your lovin' Pn52.png|Make up kiss. Pn51.png|The loving new parents. BA57.png|Toasting his friend Sheldon. Trc3.jpg|Do you want to work with Sheldon? Trc2.jpg|Howard is happy with Sheldon's clause that Sheldon can't insult him. Rt24.png|Looking over Sheldon's "be nice to Howard" clauses. Rt15.png|We don't like the way Sheldon treats Howard. Rt8.png|Bernadette doesn't want to hear Howard complaining about signing a contract with Sheldon. Rt4.png|Looking over what Howard is planning on signing. ju43.png|Flowers and an apology for Bernadette. The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -8.jpg|Raj is getting weird. The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -9.jpg|We need to have Raj back up a bit. bg55.png|Wait, that's it! bg56.png|We made a person. bg38.png|Is it hormones are just sad? I don't know anymore! bg30.png|Raj we need to talk. bg17.png|Howard is shocked by Raj's video. bg2.png|It's getting weird. Gt61.png|Howard's okay. tt3.png|We’re in it for the groupies. tt8.png|And she’s pregnant because we had sex. And we had sex because…. laughs well, come on. tt11.png|Me? How? Why? 10.04 tce-14.jpg|Do we want to know the gender? 10.04 tce-17.jpg|Howard calling Raj about what he knows. Flash11.png|Hard working husband leaves. Hab35.png|Finding out their baby's gender. Bump.png|Bernadette is showing. Bump2.png|Email 911! Bump3.png|weird Howard turned on by his preggo wife. tub16.png|Pregnant Bernadette turns Howard on. tub22.png|Foot massage. tub23.png|Lock the door! tub24.png|You can't email 911. tub27.png|Watching. tub33.png|Watching Raj and Stuart. tub37.png|Watching from above. tub40.png|Watching the trespassers. 10.06 thefetalck-17.jpg|I bought a car. 10.06 thefetalck-16.jpg|After the big baby buying spree. K72.png|Checking out the baby. K73.png|Howard felt a kick. K68.png|Asleep. GL38.png|Bernadette didn't think Sheldon was that violent. CL10.png|Looking through Stuart's gift. CL23.png|Fixing dinner. CL32.png|Do something Batman. CL49.png|Howard is letting Raj and Stuart do all the work. CL66.png|What's the plan? CL68.png|We're having a baby. I love you! 10.17 CC-2.jpg|Paying Raj so he can attend Comic Con. 10.18 EHI-3.jpg|Dinner in 4A. TPG-11.jpg|Bed rest together. 10.23 TGC-13.jpg|Being needy together. 11.01 TPP-12.jpg|Howard finds out she's pregnant. 11.01 TPP-13.jpg|Sheldon insulting pregnant women. Eros6.png|Howard and Bernadette video chatting. Eros5.png|Howard making fun of Raj. 10.17 CC-5.jpg|What do you want? 10.20 TRD-7.jpg|Bernie has been acting weird. 10.21 TSA-11.jpg|Wondering about Halley in day care. 10.21 TSA-14.jpg|Halley's going off to day care! 10.20 TRD-6.jpg|Bernadette is acting weird. 10.17 CC-6.jpg|Working for his Comic Con tickets. CL69.png|Heading to the hospital to have their baby. HWB.png Cv5.jpg Cv6.jpg HWB.png|Going through labor. CT5.jpg|Another contraction. CT3.jpg|I remember thinking, “this is stupid” and I was right! bn1.png|On the way to the hospital. bn4.png|Happy about their blessed event. bn38.png|Raj filming the parents return home. bn78.png|Another contraction. bn85.png|I’m so thirsty. Give me more ice chips. bn87.png|So, what are we gonna name this kid? bn88.png|Melvina. Let’s keep thinking. bn96.png|I remember thinking, “this is stupid” and I was right! bn97.png|Ohhh! bn98.png|No! If one more person puts their fingers near my uterus, I’m gonna cross my legs and snap ‘em off! Hol15.jpg|Tired after trying to settle Halley. Hol16.jpg|Bernadette doesn't know why Stuart calms her down. Hol19.jpg|Bernadette doesn't know why Stuart can stop Halley crying. Hll28.png|The Wolowitz family arrives. Hll38.png|Listening to Penny and Leonard's Christmas story. 10.18 EHI-3.jpg 10.21 TSA-14.jpg 11.01 TPP-12.jpg 11.01 TPP-13.jpg 10.17 CC-2.jpg|Paying Raj so he can attend Comic Con. 10.17 CC-5.jpg|What do you want? 11.01 TPP-12.jpg|Howard finds out she's pregnant. 11.01 TPP-13.jpg|Sheldon insulting pregnant women. 10.18 EHI-3.jpg|Dinner in 4A. 10.21 TSA-14.jpg|Halley's going off to day care! 10.20 TRD-7.jpg|Bernie has been acting weird. 10.17 CC-6.jpg|Working for his Comic Con tickets. 10.23 TGC-13.jpg|Being needy together. TPG-11.jpg|Bed rest together. Eros6.png|Howard and Bernadette video chatting. Eros5.png|Howard making fun of Raj. TPG-11.jpg Flash11.png 10.04 tce-14.jpg 11.01 TPP-12.jpg|Howard finds out she's pregnant. 11.01 TPP-13.jpg|Sheldon insulting pregnant women. Eros6.png|Howard and Bernadette video chatting. Eros5.png|Howard making fun of Raj. Sol15.jpg|Raj is friends with his girlfriend's husband? TNN-9.jpg TAA-7.jpg TAA-9.jpg TAA-11.jpg TAA-18.jpg TAA-19.jpg Coat1.jpg Coat2.jpg Bh2.jpg BBT_309.jpg Ven3.jpg A18.jpg HowardandBernadette.jpg TNN-9.jpg|Discussing baby names. TAA-7.jpg|I want to take care of them. TAA-9.jpg|Howard trying to be super dad. TAA-11.jpg|I can do this. TAA-18.jpg|Why is Raj asleep on the couch? TAA-19.jpg|Neither want to give up their jobs. Ath1.jpg|Bernie and Howie having family time together. Ath3.jpg|Admiring how cute their kids are. Date26.jpg|You don't want to quit your job either. Date27.jpg|I love you. Date28.jpg|Needing their sleep TTD-12.jpg|Searching for a drone owner.TTD-3.jpg|Making apartment life difficult for Leonard. TTD-7.jpg|Sheldon says that Amy is right, but no one else witnessed it. TTD-9.jpg|Will Amy vote against Sheldon? Tenas1.png|Maybe the Chinese did invent the sandwich Category:Relationships Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:The Wolowitzs Category:Wolowitz Category:Wolowitz Family Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Articles With Photos Category:Main Pairings Category:Married Pairings Category:Pairings with children